Of Bunny Costumes and Dates
by SoUsay234
Summary: Harry spends his first Easter with his godfather...


**Of Bunny Costumes and Dates… **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not JK.  
>(AN: Dedicated to Frissa for guessing right in Upside Down's last chapter. I hope this is what you'd imagined ;0)

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that, Pads?" James Potter asked as he pulled open the door to his house, holding Harry with one arm and glaring pointedly at the small bundle of white fabric in Sirius' arms.<p>

"Pad!" Harry giggled excitedly from his father's arms as he stepped aside to let his friend in.

"Hey, little monster," Sirius grinned walking into the house and plopping down on one of the couches. "Merlin, Potter. One would think you'd be happier to see your best friend," he muttered, looking at his nails with a dramatic sigh. "Or at least more grateful, seeing as how I agreed to watch over the tyke while you and Lily go to her cousin's wedding. Who gets married in Easter, anyway?"

James sighed, sitting down next to Sirius on the couch and rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. "We've already thanked you. And you were in here two hours ago for breakfast, so don't give me that."

"It's a bunny costume," Sirius answered as if it was obvious as he reached for his godson. "We're going out, right Mini-Prongs?" he asked Harry lifting him over his head and earning a small squeal from the baby. "Moony agreed to take him with me to Hogsmeade."

"Well, I'm glad Moony's going. I'm not sure I would trust you with Harry otherwise."

Sirius glared, slapping the back of his friends' head. "Merlin! Go get ready, Potter," he said as he got up himself with Harry in tow. "You'd think your father would trust me a little bit more, we've known each other since we were eleven, y'know?" he told Harry as he walked to his room.

James stared after his friend, shaking his head, before he went into his own room and started getting ready. There was just no understanding that man.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mini-Prongs," Sirius said as he finished buttoning up his godson's costume and tickled his tummy for good measure, smiling when he earned a giggle from the baby staring up at him. "You are going to score me a date tonight."<p>

"So that's what this is all about," A voice said from behind them sounding amused. Sirius turned around with Harry already snuggling against his shoulder and smiled sheepishly when he spotted Lily leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"Hey, Lils. You look real pretty, right kiddo?" he asked his godson, turning to look at the baby grinning a little when Harry answered in a series of long, incomprehensible babbles.

"Can't say it surprises me," she laughed rolling her eyes at him and walking into the room to clean up the mess Sirius had left behind. "It was a little weird when you volunteered so eagerly to take care of him today."

"Come on!" Sirius complained. "I'm his godfather. I'm, like, his favorite person ever," he said holding Harry out in front of him at arm's length. He tossed him up a little bit, earning another giggle from the baby, before settling him back down against his chest.

Lily rolled her eyes at them. "Only you, Black."

Sirius grinned. "You know you love me."

"What are you planning to do anyway? Give girls Easter eggs? Is that why you have Harry dressed up as a bunny? He's eating his ear, you know?" she pointed out and Sirius looked down to look at his godson.

"Seriously, Harry. We talked about this. Ears do not taste good," he muttered pulling out the ear from Harry's mouth gently. "Why?" he asked looking up at Lily again. "Don't you think that will work?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him again, grinning. "Just leave already, Black," she laughed as she turned to leave. "Oh, and you should give him a bath before we come back," she said looking over her shoulder at him. Sirius scowled turning to look at Harry again.

"That woman's crazy, Mini-Prongs. Don't listen to her," Sirius muttered smiling a little as the baby turned to look at him wide-eyed. "Did you know that she didn't even want to go out with your father? And now look at them… making goo-goo-eyes at each other all the time. Crazy you hear me? Who needs a bath anyway?"

"Casii," Harry repeated looking up at his godfather solemnly. Sirius smiled.

"That's right, kiddo. She's bat-shit."

"Sirius Black! Don't you use words like that in front of my son!" they heard Lily screech from somewhere down the hall and Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, Lils!" Sirius shouted back already walking toward the front door already. "Ready for the best day you've ever had, tyke?" he asked turning to look at his godson once more before they left, giving a satisfied smile when he clapped excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hell no," Sirius moaned as he sniffed Harry. "I am not – I repeat: <em>not <em>– changing your diaper again, dude. That's gross."

Remus rolled his eyes, reaching for the baby. "Give. And don't think I won't tell Lily about this, " he laughed.

Sirius grimaced. "Mate, I've changed his diaper like six times already…."

Remus waved him off. "It's just a dirty diaper, mate," he chuckled. "It doesn't bite."

"It fucking stinks, Moony," Sirius whined, wrinkling his nose and pulling the costumes' ears out of Harry's mouth. "Just wait till you have a kid."

"Yeah, right… like that's going to happen," Remus said smiling ruefully as he stood up with Harry in tow and picked the bag up. "Come on, Tyke. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"No!" Harry shouted, reaching his hands toward Sirius when Remus started to walk away. "Pad! Pad! Pad!"

Remus stopped and turned around to look at Sirius who raised an eyebrow. Finally he sighed, reaching for Harry.

"Come on, Mini-Prongs," he told the baby, flicking his nose softly. "Let Uncle Moony change you. It's his turn."

"No!" Harry said stubbornly fisting his little hands on his godfather's shirt. "Pad."

Sirius mock-glared at the baby before he stood up and headed to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Remus behind.

* * *

><p>"He's so cute," a woman gushed as Sirius walked toward the bar to ask for another piece of cake. (He figured he'd earned it after cleaning another dirty diaper.) He pulled the costumes' ear out of Harry's mouth again and chuckled as the baby pulled his hair, giggling.<p>

"Yeah. He's one cute monster," he stated proudly, almost as if Sirius was his own son instead of his best friends'.

"You must be really good with kids," the woman continued, smiling a little when Harry cuddled against Sirus' chest. Sirius smirked again, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm amazing with kids."

The woman giggled, resting her hand on Sirius' arm softly. "It's too bad you're gay… you would be the perfect boyfriend otherwise," she said before turning around to leave, leaving Sirius glaring after her.

"I am not gay," Sirius deadpanned as he sat down in front of Remus with a plate of already half-eaten cake. Remus quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned back, amused.

"Okay."

"I am not gay," he repeated patting Harry's back softly as the baby cuddled against him, closing his eyes and fisting his shirt. "I don't look like I'm gay, do I?"

Remus laughed. "No."

Sirius frowned. "I am never ever asking you for help when I have to take care of Mini-Prongs again."

"You can bring Peter along," Remus joked, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

"For Merlin's fucking sake…" Sirius sighed, shaking his head annoyed. "If people are going to think I'm gay because I'm with one of you lot, it'll have to be you – or Prongs… definitely not Peter. I mean…" he sighed apologetically when he couldn't find an explanation. "He's cool, but he's fucking ugly."

Remus laughed again. "I'm flattered."

"See? Told you they were gay," A woman whispered to her friend as they walked by their table.

"The good looking ones always are," her friend complained shaking her head. Sirius scowled, looking down at the sleeping Harry.

"The things I endure for you, kiddo…" he muttered shaking his head and glaring at Remus who was laughing his head off.


End file.
